


Finally

by imwiththeunicorn (tiatodd)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Loki Does What He Wants, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, and that would be you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiatodd/pseuds/imwiththeunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all you two have been through, and after all the interruptions, it's about time Loki lied you down for some much-needed loving. And by loving I definitely mean sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger 45 chapter reader insert but someone wanted the chapter without a mature filter. I'm not about to post the entire fic on AO3, so you can go look me up on deviantArt. That's where it's at. I be ImWithTheUnicorn. #swag

"I have waited far too long," he whispered. The words stole your breath, which you had difficulty getting back between that comment and his soft lips butterflying on your neck. You leaned into him, his back nearly parallel to the bed. Propped up on his hands, he crawled backward, lifting the leg you were straddling to bring you back with him.

Arms wrapped around you, he pulled you tight, and as you nestled into him, kissing his jaw, he slowly sat up, ghosting his hands down your back to tug teasingly at the belt loops of your pants. You wiggled on his hips, sighing softly. His fingers tucked your hair behind your ear as his lips brushed it. "You are all mine now," he murmured, an uncontrolled waver in his voice as though he could get off on just that thought. A hot shiver ran over your skin.

Light, staccato kisses graced your neck and you watched with wide eyes, squirming under Loki's slow, slithering fingers as they slid up your skin and pulled down gently. Breathing was a chore; his very eyes made it so, forest green orbs murmuring praises to your body from under those long black lashes. His eyelids melted closed and he pressed a kiss into your clavicle, moaning delicately. The sensation with the sound made your hormones go positively wild and your spine straightened up, your hands scrambling into his hair to hold his lips there. You felt him smirk, tongue darting out and dabbing down your chest, down between your breasts. Every time it touched your skin you drew a short gasp, quickly growing lightheaded. This only increased your focus on the building heat between your thighs.

He pressed his lips just above your left breast, feeling your heartbeat. It thumped quickly, adding to the heat melting all over your body. It was getting so terribly stuffy. Your bra trapped the heat against you, humidity awkward and uncomfortable, and you reached back to unhook it.

"Let me, sweetheart," he whispered, bringing his lips to yours and bestowing a kiss as he reached around and pinched your bra hooks together. The garment fell down your arms, exposing your breasts to Loki who removed your bra the rest of the way and tossed it aside, grazing the sides of your breasts with his palms. As his fingers took their places and he gave a small but firm squeeze, you felt that uncomfortable heat leaving your body. The color of his eyes shifted to amber, a light bluish tint to his skin, and you could feel the goosebumps surfacing all over your body. He pinched your now hard nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, drawing a gasp at the sudden stimulation of those vulnerable nerves.

A hard shiver rocked through you, and your breath came out visible. "A-anh..." Your breathing slowed, eyes locked onto Loki's red ones. He looked as wonderstruck as you, dipping his head for a kiss to your lips.

You pressed your mouth hard against his, gripping his hair tighter and biting his lips until he opened them. You were so excited you almost bit off the tip of his tongue, but he pulled it back into his mouth with a muffled yelp. And then he retaliated with a sharp bite to your neck.

"Ah! L-Loki..." You bucked your hips, creating more friction between the both of you. The quicker you rocked your hips, the harder Loki would bite, surely leaving harsh bruises all over your neck as you moaned and hissed in pain and satisfaction. He was panting now, short bursts of hot breath tickling your skin between bites.

His hips bucked and met yours abruptly, causing him to groan. Suddenly your back was flat on the mattress and his weight was balanced on your groin and your stomach as one of his hands pinned your wrists together above your head. The other hand slipped shallowly into your pants and then took its place on your hip. He began to grind, biting his bottom lip and then dipping his head to growl in your ear, taking your earlobe between his teeth and tugging a little more than just lightly. The tug almost hurt.

You squirmed under his weight, under his touch, pushing your hips up and rubbing back against him, your body craving to be even closer. Those pants needed to come off now. Bowing your elbows out, you tried to struggle out of his grip, but Loki chuckled, removing his hand from your side to tighten his hold. His lips were warm now, nipping and slipping along your jaw and down between your bared breasts and he kissed to one of your nipples, taking it between his teeth. He bit down very barely, just enough to send a little thrill through your body. Your lips parted with a pant as Loki's moist tongue darted out to touch the pert bud, and your vision blurred from the sensation. With the hand not pinning you down, he pinched your other nipple, pulling lightly and twisting, and you moaned. Trousers required removal. You tugged at his restraining hand again, and it gave only a little before he tightened his hold, sucking on your breast in a very distracting manner ohhh that tongue.

"Loki..." you whined, bucking your hips in attempt to send the message. He merely chuckled, making more of a show of what he was doing to your body. Every flick of the tongue and squeeze of his fingers sent warm pleasure twisting down through you to where it gathered between your thighs. That area throbbed delightfully, begging for Loki's attention. "Loki, please..."

He pretended to ignore you, looking up with a smug gleam in his eyes. Oh you were not having this. All at once, you trapped one of his legs between yours, thrust your chest upward, lifted to the side and jerked your arms apart. Loki's hand let go of you and now you were the one on top, biting his neck and pinning his wrists. He moaned and jerked every time you so much as came near his neck, suddenly at your mercy. "Oh, oh my god, oh...b-bite me!" he begged, and you complied, sinking your incisors into his neck. His back arched off the bed. "Bite harder," he instructed, breathless. You widened your mouth and clamped down almost to your molars, determined to leave a nasty bite on him. His breath came out shuddering, unsteady, and his head lolled to the side, exposing more of his neck. You readjusted the bite, pressing your tongue down and flexing it as you applied the slightest bit of suction.

Straddling his hips, you pressed down on the bulge in his pants, your own self delighting in the tingle it gave you. You didn't even need to hold his wrists anymore, he was so weak and wanton for your touch. So you busied your hands with the unfastening of his pants, working quickly and occasionally skimming the dip of his hipbones with your fingers.

You palmed his erection through his underwear, at the same time loosening and tightening your bite on his neck. "AH!" He thrashed, nearly shaking you off. His chest heaved, now more quickly, and he took you by the shoulders, slamming his lips to yours hard enough for your teeth to clack together briefly. He pulled himself up to kneeling, so you both faced each other on your knees. You took his face in your hands, directing it to angle the kiss and use your tongue the way you wanted. With the tip of it you teased the roof of his mouth right at the border of his gums, mildly bemused at how his moan slid up an octave and wavered out.

He took you by the back of the head, roughly combing your hair back behind your ears with his fingers and pulling your skull forward, driving his tongue into your mouth and taking over. It moved quickly and skillfully, everywhere in your mouth at once before your brain could register what exactly it was doing. Your stomach felt all wobbly, like melted plastic. "MMFH!" Now his tongue was cold, like ice melting in your mouth. It made you wince when he touched it to your teeth, but then he struck a spot between your gum and the wall of your mouth that made you feel completely weak. It was like the sensation of a shock, but slowed down, and it was only in your mouth but oh gosh it was so squirm-worthy.

The kiss receded to just your lips, him sucking on your lower lip as you kissed his top one. The tip of his tongue ran between your lip and gums, causing you to moan low. You pulled at his face, begging the kiss deeper again and he complied. Your tongues continued to flirt while your fingers dripped down his chest, tracing every line of his muscles. You twirled your middle fingers around his nipples as your tongue dove deeper into his mouth. He retaliated by grabbing your breasts and kneading roughly, skimming down your stomach and undoing your pants. Oh yes. He tugged them down to your knees and before he could go any further you slammed your pelvis against his, biting down on his tongue as the both of you grinded against each other. Moans tumbled from his mouth into yours as your bodies pressed and rubbed together, hands pulling and teasing at each others' limbs and sides.

You pulled your fingers back through his hair, tipping his head back to take more control over the kiss. Soon, you had him on his back again, administering kisses, sucks and bites to his jawbone, his neck, behind his ear, and his collar. "Does this please you, my king?" you whispered into his ear.

"Augh, yes...yessss..."

You straddled one of his thighs, rubbing yourself against it and biting your lip at the pleasure. You were almost embarrassed at how wet you were. With one fingernail, you lightly traced your name on his neck, delighting in how he squirmed. With your other hand you twirled a finger around the hair beneath his navel, following it down slowly into his boxers. His breath hitched, caught in the middle of his throat under your lips. Squeezing your thighs around his, you secretly pleasured yourself, tracing the base of his cock at the same time. You heard his teeth chatter and snap shut, a very small whine vibrating his larynx.

That's all you did was trace, trace and outline, and nip at his neck.

"Oh please, please you're teasing!" he moaned, shivering under you.

"Maybe a little."

His palms met your shoulders again, pushing you onto your back. He grabbed you by the undersides of your thighs, pushing your legs apart. "If teasing is what you want."

"Oh, no no, please...just--AH!" His hard cock rubbed you through the fabric of your panties, making you impossibly wetter. Very restrained grunts simmered up out of his throat. You could tell he was teasing himself by doing this.

His lips descended on your belly, tongue dragging upward between your breasts and under them. You rubbed against him desperately, wanting so much more of this wonderful sensation, and then he stopped grinding, replacing his cock with two fingers as he teased your clit through your panties.

"Oh god, Loki!"

He chuckled. "What is it you want of me?"

"Nnh," you whimpered, spreading your legs in want. "I-I want you inside of me..."

"Well alright," he said softly, pressing a kiss right under your belly. His long, slender fingers touched down above your knees, sliding up your thighs and tucked themselves under the brim of your panties. He yanked them off quickly, and you blushed at the sudden coolth against such a heated part of your anatomy.

He kissed the line where your panties had clung on your hip, your chest rising and falling quickly as he kissed the junction between your thigh and pelvis. He dragged those lips tantalizingly down to your core and it was a wonder you didn't explode right then.

Oh my word, those eyes looking up at you, so green and lust-glazed. Every part of you shivered. And he granted your wish, slipping his tongue between your folds and your face contorted in pleasure.

Fuck, it was cold, beautifully cold, what an odd sensation. He pushed his tongue in and out of you, dipping and licking. You moaned and mewled, bucking your hips. His teeth grazed you. "Ohhh!" And then he thumbed your clit, licking around it at the same time. The contrast between the cold and hot was entrancing. Whenever his tongue left a part of you, it tingled with that thawing sensation of walking into a warm room on a frosty day. And it was maddening.

He pushed your legs apart, massaging the inside of them with chilled fingers. Your legs quivered and you convulsed with the threat of orgasm, head dipped back as he licked from your opening to your clit, letting just the tip rest there.

And then he drew back, leaving you unfulfilled and aching for release. "Oh, please, Loki, please!" He held you down by the shoulders, pressing you to the bed while he kissed your neck and torso. Desperate to come, you wrapped your thighs around one of his, pressing and rubbing and panting and growing oh so infuriated when he would push your hips back down onto the bed, nipping relentlessly at your neck. "LOKI. Let me--!"

He came up from your neck, pressing his forehead to yours and looking intensely into your eyes. Oh this was happening.

An awkward shift of weight rocked the mattress as he slid off his boxers. You looked down, face growing even hotter at the sight of his exposed penis. You moaned with need, legs falling open as wide as you could go. You both breathed heavily, not moving, and he lined himself up. Yes. Yes.

You shuddered and bit your lip as he teased you with the head of his cock, slipping in only about a half inch. "Ah," he breathed, an expression of pure bliss in his eyes.

And then he entered you, slowly and carefully, gauging your expression which you were sure was a completely ugly mixture of pleasure and disbelief. He was so hot and so hard and so fucking big.

Halfway inside of you, he kissed your lips. "A-are you r--"

"MOVE!"

He didn't require a second command, beginning to thrust immediately, controlled and slow.

"Au-auh," you groaned, head thrashing from side to side as you secured your hands in his hair. He kissed your neck slowly, breath hot as his canting picked up speed. He penetrated you deeper and deeper, each sensation building on one another as your mouth widened with each. "Ah, ahh!"

Suddenly, he struck you just right, sparks going off in your pubic region and you begged, loudly, for him to please, please, please do that again. He complied, hitting that spot a little harder and it was exponentially more pleasurable. He was thrusting even faster now, grunting with the movements. Now moaning in your ear. You wrapped your legs around him, locking your ankles and pushing him farther into you.

"O-oh god!" you cried. "Oh, Loki!"

"Ah, ah--you feel...nngh, wonderful, love," he praised, syllables strained. He rocked back and forth, into you and almost completely out and then back in, fast and hard. You moved with him, panting and struggling to breathe and growing so terribly lightheaded. Everything in your lower stomach tightened and you clenched around his cock, moaning.

"Loki, I-I-I'm, ah! I'm c-coming--!" you warned, arching back as your chest filled with carbonated pleasure.

He slammed in nearly all the way, groaning and growling, and that was just enough to set you off into a pulsing orgasm, pleasure fizzing hotly up through your nether regions and down into your stiffening legs and curling toes, up through your belly and arching back, your rigid arms and wormed up out of your throat in the form of a moan. "LOKI!"

Very shortly after, you felt him cum inside of you, moaning your name against your neck and biting down almost enough to break the skin. You stared wide-eyed up at the ceiling, your body and mind in complete disbelief at what just happened as you continued to twitch and clench, still riding it out.

Every part of you relaxed at once, instantly fatigued. You felt Loki's body do the same as he slipped his now flaccid cock out of you, panting against your collarbone. He ran his hands up and down your goosebumped arms.

"I love you," he whispered heavily, sincerely. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too, Loki," you sighed, completely lost in the fuzzy afterglow. You felt warm and so relaxed, hugging Loki to you as tightly as you could. He shifted so that he was lying beside you, cradling you in his arms. You kissed his chest tenderly, snuggling against his naked body as he pulled the covers up over the two of you.

"Goodnight," he whispered, pressing his lips to your forehead.


End file.
